


Life Happened

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Futurefic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-15
Updated: 2002-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In response to CLFF challenge: AU.  Clark and Lex never became lovers in Smallville, for various reasons.  Clark never became Superman, but took over the farm after Jonathon.  Fifteen years later, Lex returns to Smallville and the feelings they had for each other come into fruition.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Happened

## Life Happened

by Catlover

[]()

* * *

**INTRODUCTION**

Standing in the gym in our cap and gowns, Full of wanderlust and glory bound,  
We set off to chase our dreams on wings of passion, But somewhere along the way we got distracted. 

\- "Life Happened" performed by Tammy Cochran 

Smallville, Kansas  
December 13, 2020 

The viewing was the night before at the Eternal Peace Mortuary on Main Street. The service started at 5:30 pm. By 5:40pm, the chapel reached maximum capacity and the Mortuary staff had to start a viewing line that went out the door and, by the end of the night, wrapped three times around the building. Everyone in the town dropped by to say goodbye to an outsider who had managed to become one of them. Some people returned to Smallville who hadn't stepped an inch inside the city limits in over ten years. There were even people who had never been to Smallville, but stood in line simply because the deceased had at some point touched their lives. One by one, hat in hand, they paused before the casket to pay their last respects to Martha Clark Kent. 

In an alcove to the left of the casket, stood Martha's son, Clark Joseph Kent. Tall and dressed in a black suit, Clark shook the hands of those who came to say goodbye to his Mother. Fighting back his depression, Clark whispered, "Thank you for coming" and "It would have meant a lot to her" into the ears of old women who pulled him down into shaky embraces. Forcing a dutiful smile, Clark nodded at the men who patted his arm and assured him that they were here if he needed any help on the farm, just until he got back on his feet. All he had to do was ask. In the face of such kindness and sincerity, all Clark could do was stand straighter, taller and occasionally glance down at the person to his right. 

Beside Clark stood the next generation of the Kent Family - Jonathon Lewis Kent. Looking entirely too much like his Father, Jonathon stood with his hands clasped in front of him. Unlike Clark, Jonathon focused his eyes on the ground, barely acknowledging the people as they passed. Every few minutes, a gap in the swarming throng opened and Jonathon glanced at the open casket holding his Grandmother's empty body. The rest of the time, Jonathon's eyes swam with unshed tears as they focused on the tiny, marble floor tiles. 

At fourteen years of age, Jonathon was already taller than his Mother, but not too big that he didn't lean into the comforting arm Lana wrapped around his waist. Standing beside her son, Lana dabbed at her cheeks with a lace trimmed, white handkerchief. Far too familiar with the casket viewing format for such a young woman, Lana endured the funeral like an old pro. Nodding cordially, Lana managed to keep a polite distance between herself and the people who visited. 

There were exceptions, of course. Lana hugged her Aunt Nell. Speaking softly, Lana grasped Pete's hand tightly and asked how his Senate race in Massachusetts was doing. As the night drew to a close, Lana held Chloe's hand, drawing strength from her best friend. As the funeral director closed the chapel doors, Lana and Chloe stood off to the side and spoke in whispers. Only, Lana knew Clark heard every word as they reminisced about Martha. 

"I'll wait for you in the car," whispered Chloe as she kissed Lana on the cheek. Stepping to the side, Chloe hugged Jonathon close. Rubbing Jonathon's back, Chloe smiled sadly before heading for the front doors. 

Standing behind his Mother, Shelby Sullivan rolled the hands he hid in jacket pockets into fists. Jutting out his chin, Shelby looked down at the ground in a not so subtle imitation of Jonathon. Stepping forward, Shelby peeked up at the boy who had always been more of a big brother than his Mother's best friend's son. A couple years younger and a good foot and a half shorter than Jonathon, Shelby soon found his head tipped all the way back as he strained to see Jonathon's face. 

Seeing the pain and grief in Jonathon's eyes, Shelby almost sighed with relief when his Mother placed a strong hand on his shoulder and said, "Come on Shelb'. Let's wait for Lana outside." 

Nodding at his Mom, Shelby turned back to Jonathon once again. With all the courage a preteen can muster, Shelby returned Jonathon's intense stare with a wink and a tight-lipped smile. At Jonathon's weak smile, Shelby let his own smile drain away. 

From the funeral hall's double doors, Chloe called after Shelby again, "Shelby. Come on. Let's go." 

Grimacing at his Mother's annoyed voice, Shelby rolled his eyes. With a lazy wave, Shelby tossed his head of wavy brown hair back and said, "See ya later, Jon." 

Quickly, Shelby made his way to his Mother's side. Wrapping an arm around Shelby's shoulders, Chloe swept her eyes over the room one last time. On the other side of the long hall, Chloe locked eyes with Clark as he stood beside Martha's coffin. With a simple nod at Clark, Chloe led her son from the funeral hall, the doors clicking softly as they closed behind them. 

Rubbing a hand over Jonathon's strong left arm, Lana winced at the flinch she received in response. Walking around Jonathon until she stood in front of him, Lana examined her son's tired face. Feeling pain only a Mother can at seeing her only child's tears; Lana closed her eyes as she drew her son's trembling body down. With a gentle hand, Lana pressed Jonathon's head against her shoulder. Shushing quietly, Lana held Jonathon firmly, rubbing his back in long smooth strokes. 

Still holding onto her son, Lana opened her eyes. Across the room, she found Clark standing beside his Mother's casket. Squeezing Jonathon a little tighter, Lana watched as Clark reached down and brushed the back of his fingers on Martha's cheek. With a growing sadness, Lana stared at Clark as he stepped away from the casket and motioned with a toss of his head for the funeral director to go on with his business. 

With practiced ease, the funeral director closed the casket. Locking the top in place, the frail businessman turned and addressed the remaining few. "I hate to rush you folks, but we need to close up now." 

Standing up straight, Jonathon wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. Immediately, Lana's handkerchief was in place, wiping his hand and later his face as the tears continued to run. Running the square of cloth down Jonathon's cheek, Lana took a hold of Jonathon's chin. Forcing Jonathon to meet her gaze, Lana asked, "Do you want to come home with me?" 

Shaking his head, Jonathon replied, "No. I think I should stay with Dad, tonight." 

"Okay." 

Stepping out of the pews, Lana pulled Jonathon with her. At the door, Clark joined them. Together, they left the funeral hall behind. On the front steps of the mortuary, there was an uncomfortable pause as Lana turned to her son. Raising her hands, Lana seemed to be pitted in a fearful struggle as her hands shook. At last, Lana reached Jonathon and pulled him down into a fierce embrace. Against her son's ear, Lana offered a delicate whisper, "If you need me, just call. No matter what time it is." 

With one last tug, Lana held Jonathon tighter as she told him goodbye. Feeling him nod his head against her shoulder, Lana allowed her muscles to relax by the smallest of degrees. Stepping away from Jonathon, Lana placed a gentle hand on Clark's elbow. Steering Clark a few feet away, Lana addressed Clark coolly, "He wants to stay with you. That's fine for now, but I want him back on our schedule by next week, okay?" 

Nodding, Clark agreed, "Yeah, he needs the stability of old routines." 

Smiling stiffly at each other, Clark and Lana said their goodbyes. As Lana descended the few remaining stairs, Clark walked back over to Jonathon. Standing side-by-side, Clark and Jonathon watched Lana slip into Chloe's Toyota XR-30 and drive away. 

That was yesterday. Today was so much worse. Today, they got to watch Martha be put in the ground. 

It took all of Clark's control to keep from ripping the casket from the grave. As the gravediggers started shoveling dirt into the grave, Clark crossed his arms over his chest. Shifting his feet, Clark widened his stance, digging his feet into the damp earth. 

As the lid of the coffin disappeared under a thin layer of heavy dirt, Clark glanced to his side to see the first tears fall down Jonathon's cheek. Spurred into action, Clark slid his right arm around Jonathon's trembling shoulders. Pulling the crying boy closer, Clark remained silent, but strong. With his son so vulnerable, Clark's protective nature soared. As a result, Clark made a visual inspection of the crowd surrounding them. 

Not everyone who came to the viewing attended the burial with only about half as many people filling the cemetery grounds. Surrounding the grave, Clark saw those sharing his grief. Beside Martha's tombstone, Lana stood, her small fingers affectionately petting the smooth masonry. Never far from Lana's side, Chloe stood rigidly about a foot to the left, fighting back tears as she held her own son closely. In the outer rings of attendees, Clark saw faces he'd seen his whole life. He saw the local farmers who held simple caps humbly. He saw women Martha's age who adjusted lacy handkerchiefs with shaking fingers to keep the bits of cloth from falling off trembling heads. Toward the back of the crowd, Clark saw many faces he didn't recognize, but at the back of the cemetery one face stood out, making every muscle in his body tense. 

Leaning against a tree, stood Lex Luthor. 

His jaw setting rigidly, Clark stared at a man he hadn't seen in fifteen years. Holding his son even closer, Clark kept his eyes on Lex. With a firmly set jaw, Clark reasoned that plastic surgery must be everything people say it is as Lex seemed untouched by time. Only the years of experience that glowed darkly in his eyes betrayed the many thousands Lex obviously spent to maintain his youthful appearance. 

Ripping his eyes from the gravediggers, Lex darted his eyes this way and that, sensing he was being watched. After several seconds, Lex looked straight at Clark. With a jerk of the head, Lex did a double take before returning Clark's intense stare. With sadness and a hint of hope in his eyes, Lex looked directly into Clark's eyes. 

With dismay, Clark realized Lex's eyes were just as green as he remembered. Grimacing, Clark also realized those jade-colored orbs still held power over him. Captured in Lex's eyes, Clark remembered another burial. With sadness, Clark remembered how it was his Mother who held him as he watched his Father be buried. Unable to stop the flood of memories, Clark recalled the silence of his fortress of solitude as he sat in his barn after the burial with his head in his hands. Clark had looked up suddenly when the barn doors squeaked open and waited quietly as he heard footsteps ascend the stairs. Remembering that fateful day, Clark reminded himself that it wasn't Lex who came to comfort him. It was Lana. 

A hand on his chest brought Clark back to the present. Looking down, Clark realized that Jonathon was pointing at the people around them. Scanning the crowd, Clark watched the swarming masses migrate away from Martha's grave. Moving toward the parking lot, the silent crowd sought out their cars and freedom from the gloom of the day. With a last glance at Lex, Clark joined the rest. With his arm still around Jonathon's shoulders, Clark turned toward the third line of Ford trucks 

As they passed the many graves, Clark noticed that a solitary figure stood silently apart from the rest. Instantly, Clark knew who it was. Walking over, Clark let go of Jonathon just in time for Jonathon to jog over and wrap his arms around Lana. 

Giving Lana and Jonathon a private moment together, Clark looked down at the grave that garnered so much of Lana's attention. Crouching down in front of the grave marker, Clark read the etched surface once again, "Whitney Fordman, Beloved Son, August 16, 1983 - June 8, 2005" 

Looking back at Lana and Jonathon, Clark remembered how the Marines delivered Whitney's body to the First Evangelical Church the same day a drunken idiot plowed into Jonathon Kent, killing him almost immediately. 

Standing up, Clark stretched out his legs. Behind him, Lana pulled away from Jonathon. Taking Jonathon's hand, Lana reached out her right hand to Clark. Sharing a little nod, Clark and Lana exchanged a quiet understanding as Clark wrapped his large left hand around Lana's right hand. Walking stiffly, Clark, Lana and Jonathon set out as a family for the first time in almost six years. 

At the parking lot, Clark and Lana let go of each other. Politely, they continued on in silence until they came to Lana's 2017 Nissan Phantom that looked vaguely like a 1992 Nissan Sentra clone. With his right hand, Clark motioned for Jonathon to stay next to Lana's car as he pulled Lana aside and asked, "Did you tell Lex Luthor about the funeral?" 

With startled eyes, Lana answered, "Lex is here? Where?" 

Glancing over his shoulder, Clark replied, "He's leaning against a tree at the back of the cemetery. Look Lana, did you?" 

Looking around Clark's shoulder, Lana gasped at the sight of Lex Luthor. Ducking back behind Clark, Lana said, "No, but I didn't tell half the people here. We ran an announcement. Remember, Clark? You were there when Chloe drew it up. We placed it in the Daily Planet. That's probably where he saw it." 

"Oh, I guess you're right. Sorry, to bite your head off, Lana," apologized Clark. 

"Whatever," remarked Lana with the slightest trace of a growl. 

"Look, I said I was sorry, okay?" retorted Clark, his blue eyes flashing gold. 

"Mom? Dad? What's wrong?" asked Jonathon as he looked back and forth hopelessly from Lana to Clark. 

Looking over at their son, Lana and Clark stopped their tired bickering. Setting their anger aside, Lana and Clark marveled at the one good thing they ever did together. Out of pure habit, Clark and Lana looked up at the sky and started counting to ten. Closing their eyes, Lana and Clark practiced what took two family counselors and several hundreds of dollars in hourly fees to learn. Looking back at each other, Lana and Clark exhaled loudly. 

Leaning forward, Clark asked, "Lana, could you take Jonathon home with you?" 

With a heavy sigh, Lana asked with a tired tone, "Clark, you're not going to do something stupid, are you?" 

Crossing his arms over his chest, Clark commented angrily, "Y'know, questions like that one explain why we're not married anymore." 

Stepping forward, Lana narrowed her eyes and argued, "Oh no, there are a lot better reasons than that." 

"Mom? Dad?" asked Jonathon, again. 

Lana glanced at Jonathon before drawing her eyes back to Clark's tense face. "Okay. Of course, I'll take Jonathon with me. Just Clark, I don't want to read about it in the Ledger tomorrow. So, control yourself." 

"Nice to see you have the time for one last dig," sneered Clark. 

A warning flashing in her eyes, Lana hissed an angry whisper, "I mean it, Clark." 

Her face flushed and severely drawn, Lana turned away from Clark. Walking quickly over to her Nissan, Lana paused only long enough to unlock the passenger side door and order Jonathon to get in the car. At Jonathon's "Aww, Mom," Lana snapped her fingers as she opened the driver's side door. Opening her car door, Lana slapped the top of the car. Getting Jonathon's undivided, slightly fearful attention, Lana pointed her right index finger at Jonathon a second before pointing the same finger down at the car. 

Angry at the perceived indignity of it all, Jonathon wore a pout as he sank down into the cramped passenger seat. With an angry jerk, he pushed the seat back all the way. Crossing his arms over his chest, Jonathon sulked as he waited for Lana to get in the car. 

Her brown eyes tired, Lana looked back at Clark with exacerbation and regret. Slowly, her eyes softened until only sorrow remained. Remembering better days, Lana stepped into her car and shut the door soundly. For a second, Lana sulked next to her son before sitting up straighter. Turning on her car, Lana held her head high as she drove away. 

With a frown, Clark watched the car disappear. Sighing deeply, Clark turned back toward the cemetery. Walking at a brisk pace, Clark crossed the well-manicured grounds. Reaching the rear grounds, Clark paused mid-stride. Lex still leaned against the same tree. In fact, he hadn't moved an inch. By the sly smirk on his face, Clark could see Lex expected him to return, expected Clark to come looking for him. 

Closing the distance between them, Clark approached Lex cautiously. Once Clark was a couple feet away, he stopped. His voice cracking, Clark asked, "What are you doing here?" 

"I'm paying my respects," Lex relied in a solemn whisper. 

"Go," ordered Clark. Looking back at Martha's now full grave, Clark continued, "You don't get to show your respects to this woman." 

Pushing away from the tree, Lex brushed off the sleeve of his black duster. Straightening up, Lex tugged at his lapels. Taking a step forward, Lex closed the distance between them. "It's not for you to give me permission, Clark. Besides, I'm done." 

Holding his ground, Clark felt his skin prickle. Leaning forward, Clark brought his face within an inch of Lex's. Looking directly into Lex's eyes, Clark sneered, "Well, then you can leave, now." 

Breaking his eyes away from Clark's, Lex stepped around Clark gracefully. With his back to Clark, Lex said, "I'm afraid I can't do that." 

Turning back towards Clark, Lex continued, "You see, I realized that I've allowed my business interests in Smallville to go without personal supervision for far too long." 

Turning toward the road leading out of the cemetery, Lex asked, "In fact, wasn't that Lana I saw leaving before? And wasn't your son in the car with her?" 

Faster than Lex could immediately explain, Clark stood before him. Blocking Lex's view of the road, Clark warned, "Leave my family alone." 

Masking his temporary confusion well, Lex countered, "I'm afraid I can't do that, Clark. I still have an interest in that caf Lana owns." 

Curling his hands into fists, Clark managed to maintain the thinnest control. Gritting his teeth, Clark ground out, "You can go where ever you want around Lana, but you stay away from my son." 

"That's amazing. You sounded just like your Dad, Clark," mentioned Lex. 

Pressing his fingertips together, Lex watched Clark's tension filled body. Feeling that old nagging suspicion, among other sensations, Lex couldn't resist a final question. "Your son, Jonathon, he's fourteen, right?" 

Clark's thin thread of control broke. Stepping forward, Clark grabbed Lex by the lapels of his two thousand dollar coat. Dragging Lex up on his toes, Clark yelled, "I'm not playing around with you, Lex. If I hear that you're even entertaining thoughts about my son, I will find you where ever you are and tear you limb from limb." 

With a flick of his wrists, Clark threw Lex backwards. With a moist crush of grass, Lex fell flat on his ass. Staring in shock at Clark, Lex was speechless. In disbelief, Lex watched as his wide eyes and open mouth brought a cruel smile to Clark's face. 

Stepping back, Clark addressed Lex, "I'm not an eighteen year old kid anymore, Lex. I stopped following you around like a puppy dog a long time ago. So when you consider coming up with some scheme to get to my son, or me I just want you to remember that I'm a man who's willing and able to defend his family." 

Taking a step back, Clark walked away. Never looking back, Clark smiled as he listened to Lex's clumsy scramble as he got to his feet. 

\-- <{()}>\-- 

About Half An Hour Later 

Kent Farm 

With an eruption of dust, the storm cellar doors swung open. With a thud, Clark let the metal doors fall to the ground. Descending the dirt covered steps, Clark brushed aside cobwebs as he descended into the tomb-like darkness. His footfalls still punctuated by the anger Lex enflamed in him, Clark pounded the wooden steps a little too hard, causing the wood to splinter and creak. Making his way to the back of the cellar, Clark activated his heat vision long enough to send a few rats scurrying away. Coming to an abrupt stop, Clark fell down on his right knee and pulled the dusty tarp away from his spaceship. 

Digging into his left pants pocket, Clark pulled out the eight-sided key. Slipping it in place, Clark heard the ship come to life. With an audible pop, the ship cracked in half like an oyster, exposing the glowing, green jewel at its center. Picking up the foot long, slender crystal from the capsule, Clark felt that old yearning. He could still hear the call so clearly. Even after all these years. Twisting the crystal back and forth, Clark remembered the first time he felt the urge to go north as he watched the light play in the darkness. 

It was a week shy of the nine-month anniversary of Jonathon Kent's death when Clark awoke to a buzzing between his ears. Unable to shake it away, Clark sat up, careful not to wake Lana. Scooting off the bed, Clark watched Lana closely as she slept sitting up, her stomach large with their child. Once free of the bed, Clark tensed as Lana mumbled, rambling softly in her sleep as she pulled her thin blanket higher up her heaving chest. For a second, Clark stood perfectly still, afraid any movement would alert Lana to his departure. Soon, an uncomfortable peace covered Lana's features and Clark knew it was safe to continue. 

Pulling a coat on, Clark silently left what used to be only his bedroom Tiptoeing down the hall past his Mother's bedroom, Clark made it to the staircase. From there, Clark super-sped to the front door. Quietly unlocking the door, Clark stepped out into the winter cold. Crossing the front pastures, Clark arrived at the storm shelter a couple seconds later. On that frosty morning, Clark descended the stairs and brushed away cobwebs not really sure why he was even there. Instinctively, he pulled the key from its hiding place in a bag of loose nails. He slid the key in place and watched as it turned right then left then right again. 

Just like tonight, the ship cracked open. Unlike tonight, the crystal was not immediately apparent. Instead, a hologram of a giant head greeted him. Three feet high, the hologram introduced itself as Clark's birth Father, Jor-El. For the next few hours, the hologram explained Clark's origins and purpose. The hologram answered Clark's questions. In the end, the hologram issued orders. 

"Go north," it insisted. 

"Follow your destiny," it commanded. 

"Now," echoed the hologram as it faded from sight. 

That was when Clark saw the crystal. That was when Clark understood. The glowing rod was a beacon and a guide, all in one. At once, he felt destiny pull at him. For the first time in his life, Clark felt the certainty of purpose and direction. Taking a hold of the crystal then just as he did now, Clark felt tempted to run, to run far away from his obligations to Lana, his Mother and the ghost of his Father. Yes, disappear and never return. Just as Clark made up his mind, he remembered one other - His unborn child. His son. The blurry ultrasound image Martha displayed on the refrigerator. The one living thing that showed this hologram to be the liar it must be because Clark's child proved one uncontestable fact: Clark was no longer the last son of Krypton. 

Brushing away the memories, Clark placed the crystal back in the pod. Clicking the lid in place, Clark pulled the tarp over the small ship again. Standing up, Clark wiped dirt from his knees. Stepping away, Clark could still feel the crystal tug at his soul, but knew he walked away from it once and he could walk away from it again. 

**CHAPTER ONE**

December 14, 2020 

Talon Cafe 

The only recognizable difference between the Talon of 2005 and the Talon of 2020 was the piped in music. Of course, tables and chairs, countertops and sofas were replaced as needed, but the style remained the same. From what Lex could see, the nostalgic flair hadn't hurt business at all. 

Smiling at the teenage beauty queen standing behind the front counter, Lex walked up to her and asked, "Is Ms. Lang available?" 

His eyes dancing with charm, Lex smirked when the girl bit her full bottom lip. Leaning in for added effect, Lex captured the easy prey in his dark green eyes. The girl's muscles relaxed and her mouth fell slightly open, as she felt drawn into Lex's magnetic gaze. 

Of course, the bouncy blond recovered from her trance once she heard her employer call out from behind her, "Nancy, why didn't you tell me, Mr. Luthor was here?" 

Quickly, Nancy's pitifully frightened eyes widened. Stuttering a bit, Nancy replied, "He just got here, Ms. Lang." 

Nodding at Nancy, Lana quickly dismissed the girl, "That's quite alright. Why don't you go see how things are going in the kitchen?" 

Nodding with quick, jerky movements, Nancy fled. Left relatively alone, Lex and Lana stood staring at each other. Breaking the silence first, Lex remarked, "I see the business is still profitable." 

Nodding, Lana motioned toward her back office with a graceful sweep of her arm. "Yes, it keeps me comfortably provided for. Of course, I send my accounting to your office quarterly. Have you some reason for this inspection, now? Have you seen something that troubles you?" 

Shaking his head, Lex accepted Lana's invitation. Walking to the back office, Lex turned the doorknob and opened the door himself. Stepping into the office, Lex quickly walked over to a set of cherry wood, cushion backed chairs. Sitting down swiftly, Lex followed Lana with his eyes as she came into view, sitting down behind her desk. Leaning back, Lana pulled out several gray and green ledgers from a bookcase behind her. Dropping the books in front of her, Lana asked, "Where would you like to start? These ledgers represent the accounting for 2002 - 2009. The rest is kept on CD." 

Laughing under his breath, Lex answered, "Why not, 2005? It seems like as good a year as any." 

Narrowing her eyes, Lana nodded. "Of course. Well, let's get started, shall we?" 

For the next three hours, Lana and Lex combed over the records. During February, 2015, Lex asked, "You and Clark divorced in February of 2015, didn't you?" 

Glancing coolly at Lex, Lana replied, "Why, yes. We did." 

"You retained full ownership of the Talon," commented Lex. 

Sighing loudly, Lana confirmed, "That's right." 

Leaning back in his chair, Lex watched Lana double check February's numbers as he spoke. "Coming from Metropolis, I've seen my share of nasty divorces. I've seen businesses and property torn apart and sold for a fraction of their value. Your separation of assets arrangement with Clark must be very interesting. You got the Talon - A thriving, profitable business. Clark got the farm and let's be frank, no privately owned farm has ever made a man rich unless he discovered oil underneath it." 

Putting her pen down, Lana looked at Lex. By the look in her eyes, one could tell she was not amused. Interlacing her fingers, Lana placed her forearms flat on the table and leaned across the desk. "Lex, is there a point to this?" 

Placing an elbow on his armrest, Lex rested his chin on his thumb. "Of course, there is, Lana. My point is you two went through a lot of trouble to split everything and everyone right down the middle so why not the Talon, too?" 

Tilting her head to the right, Lana replied, "Yes, we did divide things equally. Clark wanted the Kent farm. I wanted the Talon. The judges here were willing to listen and we weren't pushed around or worse, ignored by mediators. It's the benefit of living in a small town. It provided us with opportunities we might not have otherwise had." 

"Like 50/50 custody and no child support?" inquired Lex. 

Sitting up straight, Lana clutched the edge of her desk. "How did you know-? Wait, of course! You're Lex Luthor." 

Leaning back across the desk, nothing in Lana's posture reflected casualness. Peering with narrowly slotted eyes, Lana explained, "Listen, I'm not discussing my son with you. Clark called me last night, gave me the heads up. So, if you want to discuss my accounting procedures, then go right ahead. If you're interested in any negative impacts on the Talon resulting from my divorce, I'll be happy to go over the paperwork with you, but leave my son out of it." 

Leaning forward, Lex stared right back at Lana. After a minute, it became abundantly clear that Lex was not going to win this particular staring match. With a conceding tilt of his head, Lex pulled the thick packet of computer printouts out from under Lana's arms. Turning the packet in a slow 180-degree turn, Lex finally placed it on the desk in front of him. Resting his chin on the palm of his right hand, Lex gave his undivided attention to the many entries. 

\-- <{()}>\-- 

Two Hours Later 

Smallville Ledger Business Office 

"Lex Luthor? Is that really you?" asked Chloe as she pulled open the door to her office. 

Taking Chloe's extended hand, Lex smiled honestly. "In the flesh." 

A bit flustered, Chloe continued to hold onto Lex's hand as reached up with her left hand and tugged at her thick scarf. "I was just on my way out." 

Frowning, Lex inquired, "Are you in a hurry? I could come back later." 

Concerns flashed behind Chloe's eyes, but she pushed them all away. Squeezing Lex's hand, Chloe insisted, "No, please stay." 

Unable to will the glowing smile from his face, Lex asked, "It's been too long, Chloe. What is it, now? Twelve years? Eleven years?" 

"Twelve." Pulling her right hand back, Chloe placed her left hand against Lex's back, guiding Lex past the threshold and into her office. Stepping aside, Chloe quickly unwrapped the scarf and unbuttoned the coat she'd been wearing. Hanging the coat and scarf on the coat rack next to the door, Chloe took her office door in hand. 

Sitting down as Chloe shut her door, Lex's eyes followed the once plucky reporter. Twisting the curtain rod, Chloe shut out the outer offices and curious eyes of her few reporters. Walking across the small office, Chloe took five small steps and met her desk. Sitting on the edge of it, Chloe looked down at Lex's relaxed face. "You certainly don't look any worse for wear. So tell me, what is the going rate for collagen these days?" 

Laughing despite himself, Lex stood up. Taking a step forward, Lex spun around, sitting on the desk beside Chloe. Looking to his left, Lex caught Chloe directly in the eyes as he crossed his arms and replied, "Collagen is for the weak. Real men use laser correction, botox and chemical peels or nothing at all." 

Chloe faked seriousness for about a second. Then, a wave of high-pitched squealed laughter erupted from her chest. Flushed red from a general lack of oxygen, Chloe wasted no time in wrapping her arms around Lex and hugging him tightly. "Oh Lex, I've missed you. I'd forgotten how good you could make me feel." 

Sliding his arms around Chloe, Lex rubbed the top of her head with his chin. "Well, I'm glad to see I can still bring out the best in you." 

Pulling away, but still remaining in Lex's embrace, Chloe looked up at Lex and joked, "Or the worst, you mean?" 

"That depends on who the judge is," argued Lex. 

Pulling away completely, Chloe hugged herself tightly. "I guess you're right." 

Arching his left eyebrow, Lex asked, "What happened to you, Chloe? One minute, you were the only person from Smallville who would still talk to me. The next, even you weren't returning my calls." 

Frowning, Chloe looked down. Walking around her desk, Chloe sat down heavily in her old office chair. Sighing loudly, Chloe waited until Lex inched back into one of the two faded and scratched office chairs opposite Chloe's desk. Looking up at the ceiling, Chloe's eyes went blank a second before they closed. 

In a whisper, Chloe explained, "That was a great summer, wasn't it? The summer of 2007. The Daily Planet renewed my internship. I had that little studio apartment on the corner of Laurel and State. Remember how you'd pick me up from work and we'd go to some club I could never write home about. God, those were great times." 

Sitting forward, Chloe's eyes sprouted extra lines. Looking into Lex's eyes, Chloe continued, "You remember that guy you introduced me to at the Flame? Roger Williams. No? I'll never forget him." 

Reaching out with her right hand, Chloe gently picked up a framed picture. Twisting the picture around, Chloe showed Lex a recent school picture of Shelby. "I see Roger every time I look at my son." 

Lex's face fell. Open-mouthed, Lex reached out and took the frame. Eyes flashing back and forth quickly from Chloe and the picture of Shelby, Lex questioned in awe, "This is your son? You're a Mom?" 

Nodding, Chloe smiled contentedly as she answered, "Yes. His name is Shelby. Don't give me your looks. It's a perfectly respectable name." 

Taking the picture frame back, Chloe returned it carefully to its spot. Running her fingers across the edges of the simple wooden frame. "That December, back in 2007, I told you I'd be back by New Years, but I lied to you. I'm sorry, Lex. I showed by then, so I had to leave. Remember, you asked what they were feeding us in the dorms? I returned to Smallville knowing I wouldn't be back for the spring semester, but I never expected to stay forever. I planned on adoption. It was all supposed to be very hush, hush. I was going to give him away and get back to my life as quickly as possible. No one, not even you, would be any the wiser." 

"I had it all planned out. I asked and got permission to take extra classes during my senior year. I signed up for summer classes I never ended up taking. Right up to the last contraction, I still expected to graduate in 2009. I never thought, not for one second, I'd get to that moment when they first placed Shelby in my arms and not be able to let go." 

Lex sat across from Chloe in silence. With the fingers of his left hand against his lips, Lex stared out in the distance. Lowering his hand slowly, Lex raised his gaze to Chloe's. Softly, Lex said, "I have to admit - I'm shocked. I've kept an eye on you over the years, Chloe. I knew about the Ledger position. I knew about the house you bought four years ago. I did not know you had a child. How did you hide something like that?" 

Shrugging, Chloe replied, "In plain sight. I didn't keep him in a cage or anything like that. When Shelby was first born, I wasn't entirely sure I could go through with it, with keeping him. So, I went ahead with some of my previous plans. I had my name stricken from the certified copies of Shelby's birth certificate. Only the original bears my name and that's at the Smallville Recorder's Office. It took a lot of work. The Recorder's office was reluctant to do that sort of thing, but they did it eventually. Once I decided to keep him, it seemed foolish to waste all that work. I just let sleeping dogs lie. Of course, if you'd come to town sooner, you'd have seen him sooner." 

Wincing at Chloe's reminder, Lex stated, "You know I couldn't." 

Nodding, a sad smile crossed Chloe's face. "I know." 

Sitting up straighter, Lex asked, "What happened between them? I saw all three of them together earlier. They seemed okay." 

Copying Lex, Chloe sat up. Looking away, Chloe laced her fingers together. Concentrating on the cracked paint of her office door, Chloe said, "Yeah, they try very hard to keep the peace for Jonathon. They share custody. They still celebrate the holidays together." 

Watching Chloe closely, Lex asserted, "Makes one wonder why they're even divorced if they get along so well." 

Chloe's eyes clouded over as she replied, "Well, it's not all good times. If they were, then Clark and Lana would still be married, right? It was an old tale, Lex. It didn't happen overnight. The problems crept up until it they were too big to push back again." 

Rubbing her eyes, Chloe sighed, "Oh, those were bad times. Jonathon was nine at the time. It was so hard on him, as I'm sure you can imagine. Lana and Clark fought all the time, so Jonathon spent a lot of nights at my apartment. A lot of nights. In many ways, things are much better the way they are now." 

Glancing down at her watch, Chloe blinked hard. "Oh my God. How time flies. It's five o'clock already. Shelby's been home for an hour already. I need to get going, Lex." 

Startled by Chloe's quick actions, Lex watched as she snatched up a matching camel brown coat and scarf. Swallowing, Lex asked, "Do you mind if I drop in on you again?" 

Wrapping her scarf once around her neck, Chloe paused long enough to place her hands on her hips. "You had better. I don't want twelve years to go by before I see you again, this time." 

"I promise you. You'll be seeing me again soon," swore Lex as he stood up. 

Pleasantly, they walked out of the now vacant Smallville Ledger Business Office. Side by side, they walked down the front steps to the parking lot. Promising to meet again soon, Chloe offered and all but coerced Lex into agreeing to a home cooked meal. Smiling and laughing, they exchanged kisses on the cheek just before Chloe stepped into her car. Waving wildly, Chloe grinned widely at Lex as she pulled out of her parking space and drove away. 

On the way home, Chloe felt lighter. Her head swam and her heart soared. She mused this was what she'd missed for so long - the free and easy way joy filled her for no reason at all. Passing by the Talon, Chloe debated for a second before pulling over. Stepping out of the car, Chloe rushed for the neon lit front doors. 

'I can't wait to tell Lana who I saw, today,' thought Chloe, with a giggle. 

Walking through the front doors, Chloe headed straight for the back office where she knew Lana would be. Knocking loudly, Chloe erupted through the door. "Hey lady!" 

Suddenly, Chloe came to a full stop. Across the room, Lana crouched over her desk, holding fistfuls of hair. Lana didn't even look up at Chloe's grand entrance. Instead, she just let out a tiny whimper. Slowly, Chloe entered Lana's office, closing the door with a quiet click. Stepping closer to Lana, Chloe noted Lana's mahogany surface was barely visible under a mountain of paperwork. Gently, Chloe whispered, "Lana, everything okay, honey?" 

Shaking her head, Lana looked up at Chloe with tired eyes. Lowering her head to the desk, Lana mumbled, "I spent five hours today going through fifteen years of accounting records with Lex Luthor examining and questioning every little entry. I lost all feeling in my eyes about an hour ago." 

Sitting on Lana's desk, Chloe asked, "Lex was here?" 

Pushing off the desk, Lana smoothed her hair away from her face. "Yeah. Arrogant little bastard. Now, he's got me doing an accounting for the year to date. I could kill him. The worst part is that I know it's a punishment." 

Cocking her head to the side, Chloe asked, "Punishment? For what?" 

Glaring at Lex's memory, Lana sneered, "For not telling all about my marriage with Clark." 

Icy cold all of a sudden, Chloe inquired in a shaky voice, "Your marriage or your divorce?" 

Blowing air up towards her nose, Lana replied, "Both, I guess." 

"Promise not to kill me?" begged Chloe. 

Arching up her right eyebrow, Lana asked, "Why?" 

Wringing her hands this way and that, Chloe confessed, "I just saw Lex. He came by my office. We got to talking. He asked some questions about you and Clark." 

Restrained anger flashing in her eyes, Lana asked, "And you told him everything." 

Shaking her head vigorously, Chloe exclaimed, "No! Not at all, Lana. I just told him basic facts. When. What. But definitely no why or how. And definitely, definitely no who. I swear." 

"Damn that man!" screamed Lana as she grabbed at her phone. 

Punching the keys furiously, Lana mumbled to herself a million curses all meant for Lex. On the other end of the line, Clark's voice answered, "Hello?" 

"Clark. It's Lana." 

"Hey, are you okay? You sound upset." 

"I am upset, Clark. Lex came to the Talon, today. Also, he went to Chloe's office." 

"...Chloe?" 

"Don't get mad at Chloe, Clark? She didn't tell him very much. Besides, she didn't know he was on the prowl." 

"Could you put Chloe on the line for a second?" 

"No, Clark. She feels really bad about it. She doesn't need to be yelled at by you." 

"For the love of God, Lana! I'm not going to yell at her. I just want to talk to the woman." 

"There you go. You always overreact, Clark." 

"Jesus! Look, what do you want from me, anyway?" 

"Nothing, Clark. I just wanted to keep you up to date with what Lex is doing. Sorry to have bothered you." 

"No, Lana. I'm sorry. Look, thanks for the call. I'll try to think of something to do about Lex. Until then, tell Chloe not to tell him anything." 

"Fine. Clark, how is Jonathon?" 

"He's fine, Lana. He's blissfully ignorant. He's doing his homework at the kitchen table." 

"Oh. Well, say goodnight to him for me, okay?" 

"Sure. No problem." 

"Thanks, Clark." 

They didn't say goodbye or goodnight. They just hung up the phones. With a heavy sigh, Clark placed the phone back on the end table. Looking over at the kitchen, Clark could see Jonathon bent over a set of books. Smiling at the familiarity of it, Clark pushed off the sofa. Pushing the power button on the remote control, Clark turned off the TV and left the living room behind. 

In the kitchen, Clark walked up behind his son and looked over Jonathon's shoulder. An algebra book laid open upon the table. Clark smiled, knowing how easy math was for Jonathon, just like it had been for him. Reaching out, Clark rustled Jonathon's hair and said, "Jonathon, come up for air, for a second." 

Placing his pencil down, Jonathon looked up at Clark. "Def, Dad." 

'Def?' wondered Clark, 'Why can't he just say 'sure' or 'okay?'' 

Pulling out a chair, Clark sat down to the right of his son. Regretting the need to bring an end to Jonathon's blissful ignorance, Clark said, "Son, I need to tell you something. Someone I used to know is asking a lot of questions about me, about us." 

"Do you mean ?" Jonathon started to ask. 

"I'm not sure. I don't think he knows about us being aliens, but I want you to be careful. He talked to Chloe and your Mom." 

"Mom? Is she okay?" panicked Jonathon. 

Putting his left hand on Jonathon's right shoulder, Clark assured, "Your Mom's fine. I was just talking to her on the phone. She wanted me to say goodnight to you for her." 

Exhaling loudly, Jonathon's eyes shifted slowly from relief to anger. Balling his hands into fists, Jonathon asked, "Who is this guy? Is he the guy you and Mom argued over at Grandma's funeral?" 

Nodding, Clark slipped his hand up into Jonathon's hair. Gripping the back of Jonathon's head, Clark answered, "Yes, that's the one. His name is Lex Luthor." 

"What does he want?" asked Jonathon. 

Sighing loudly, Clark said, "I'm not sure, but it seems to involve this family. I asked him to leave us alone, but instead he started investigating us. I want you to watch out for this guy, Jonathon. He may try to approach you. If he does, don't talk to him, don't have anything to do with him. Just come and tell me, understand?" 

Nodding, Jonathon replied, "Def, Dad." 

Lovingly, Clark ran his hand back down to Jonathon's shoulder. Using a level of strength he knew Jonathon could easily take, Clark slapped his son's shoulder a few times before getting up from the table. 

**CHAPTER TWO**

December 15, 2020 

Smallville High School 

"You wouldn't happen to be Jonathon Kent, would you?" 

With suspicious eyes, Jonathon checked out the bald man sitting in a 2021 silver Porsche convertible. Pushing his backpack higher up on his shoulder, Jonathon turned toward the stranger and replied, "Yes, I am. Are you Lex Luthor?" 

Smirking, Lex answered, "Short, direct and to the point. I'm impressed. Yes. Yes, I am Lex Luthor." 

Turning to the right, Jonathon walked away. About half a block later, Jonathon glanced to his right to see the silver Porsche pull up beside him. Much to Jonathon's chagrin, the Porsche continued on at a pace matching his own. Soon, Lex was beside him as if they were walking side by side. Looking down at the ground, Jonathon tried unsuccessfully to ignore Lex. 

"Where are you headed?" yelled Lex over the engine. 

Stuffing his left hand into his pants pocket, Jonathon kept walking. 

"Oh, I get it. You've been told not to talk to me and of course, you always do as you're told," said Lex in a mocking tone. 

Against his will, Jonathon flinched. Grabbing his backpack strap with his right hand, Jonathon continued to walk, the ground growing less interesting every minute. 

"Y'know, contrary to what you may have been told, I don't bite," joked Lex. 

Jonathon kept right on walking. 

"Not scared, are you?" dared Lex. 

Finally, Jonathon glared at Lex. 

With a satisfied smirk, Lex continued, "Oh, man. If looks could kill. Of course, a boy of your obvious power and bearing must not be afraid of very much. Of course, that's a little hard to believe with you running away from me and all." 

At last, Jonathon stopped. Staring with offended eyes, Jonathon stated, "I'm not running away from you. I just have to get to my Aunt's house." 

Stopping the car, Lex agreed too quickly, "Of course." 

Stepping a little closer, Jonathon argued, "I'm not. I'm not running away and I'm not afraid of you." 

Reaching across the car, Lex pushed the car door open. Leaning back into the driver's seat, Lex dared, "Prove it." 

Instantly, Jonathon's eyes filled with caution. 

"Oh, come on. I'll give you a ride to your Aunt's place. Surely, you have nothing to fear from an old man like me. That is unless you are in fact afraid," challenged Lex. 

Looking around, Jonathon shifted from foot to foot. Reaching out quickly, Jonathon grabbed the car door and slid into the car. Pulling the car door closed, Jonathon sat as far to the right as possible, clutching his backpack tightly. 

"See, that wasn't so hard. So, this Aunt. You wouldn't be referring to Nell Potter would you?" asked Lex as he shifted the car into drive. 

"Um. Yeah. You know her?" asked Jonathon. 

"You could say that." replied Lex as he turned onto Reynard Way. Following the bend of road to the house he remembered well. "Y'know, I used to give your Father rides like this, to the same place, too. Yeah, back then, your Father had a massive crush on your Mom. I used to drive him over to your Aunt's house so he could see her." 

Looking at Lex, Jonathon relaxed by a small degree. "Really?" 

Glancing over at Jonathon, Lex frowned at the eagerness he recognized in the boy's eyes. "Oh yeah, your Father and I were close. He used to tell me all his secrets." 

Defiantly, Jonathon responded, "No, he didn't." 

Arching a sculpted eyebrow, Lex replied, "Is that so?" 

Suddenly aware he'd made a drastic error, Jonathon searched for an answer. "Yeah, you've been gone a long time. You can't know all his secrets anymore." 

Narrowing his eyes, Lex deepened his smirk. "You're probably right. Want to bring me up to speed?" 

Looking down at the foot well, Jonathon replied, "Not really." 

Nodding, Lex stated flatly, "You're a loyal son, Jonathon. It seems the Kent family is particularly astute at bringing out loyalty in their progeny." 

Not sure what some of the bigger words Lex used even meant, Jonathon said, "I guess." 

Lex's eyes darkened, gaining a distant appearance. "I used to be very loyal to your Father. I would have done anything for him." 

Sneaking a look at Lex, Jonathon asked, "You were really that close?" 

Nodding, Lex replied, "Oh yes. Clark was my best friend." 

"What happened?" asked Jonathon. 

"Our lives took different paths," Lex answered, diplomatically. A second later, Lex pulled into Nell's driveway. Coming to a full stop, Lex put the car in park and turned off the engine. 

Staring at Lex's hands, Jonathon asked, "What are you doing?" 

Nodding in the direction of Nell's house, Lex replied, "I haven't spoken to Nell in many years. I think I'll go and reminisce with her. Perhaps she can enlighten me in a way you couldn't." 

Almost too quickly, Jonathon's jumped out of the car. His whole body was tense. "Leave my family alone, " stated Jonathon, sternly. 

"Y'know what Jonathon? That gave me chills. You must have inherited more than just your Grandfather's name," said Lex, his right hand pressed against his chest, just below his throat. 

Staring at Lex, Jonathon argued, "My Grandfather wasn't my Dad's real Father, so I couldn't have inherited anything from him." 

Cocking his head to the side in acquiescence, Lex replied, "Well, I have to concede the genetics point, but I can't agree with the rest. Believe me, if your Father has ever been anything, he is Jonathon Kent's son." 

Stepping from the Porsche, Lex went up the walk to the front steps. Waving at Jonathon to follow, Lex approached Nell's front door and knocked on it soundly. 

\-- <{()}>\-- 

9:47 p.m. 

Nell Potter's House 

Walking up the front steps, Clark's super hearing took in Nell Potter's shrill voice. Sighing in defeat, Clark wished once again that Lana's parents hadn't died on the day the meteors fell. Clark refused to believe Laura Lang could have been a worse Mother-in-law than Nell Potter. Nell bitched when he first married Lana and Nell only got worse as the years passed. During the divorce, she came out, all guns firing. The town gossip by reputation, Nell soon used her talents to spread the torrid details of his and Lana's divorce. Even now, he could hear her telling the whole tale once again. 

'I wonder if some unsuspecting tourist is caught in her web this time or is she just rehashing the story with some old friend,' mused Clark, bitterly. 

Not even needing to strain, Clark heard every word. 

"Oh, that horrible man. He never loved her. How could he? He left her for someone else. Oh yes. He was having an affair for months, maybe years. For all I know, Clark was cheating on her from day one. It can make a woman's heart hurt to think of the suffering my niece endured during their marriage." 

Raising his hand, Clark decided the time had come to end this charade. Fuming at the audacity of this bitter old woman, Clark thought, 'The worst thing is she does this when Jonathon's here.' For the thousandth time, Clark wished he and Lana could use some other person's house as the drop off point. Unfortunately, the only other option now was Chloe and Clark didn't even want to think about that. Just before knocking on the solid wood, Clark heard a different, familiar voice. 

"Are you sure he was having an affair? Who with?" 

Lex. Nell was telling all to Lex. Well, it explained the silver Porsche in Nell's driveway. 

"Why of course I'm sure. Lana told me herself. Dreadful thing. In fact, he's probably out there doing God knows what and with his son waiting here for him to come pick him up. It's disgraceful." 

That did it. Knocking hard, Clark heard Nell's strangled gasp of surprise. Tapping his foot impatiently, Clark listened to Nell's shuffling feet as they approached the door. The moment the door stood ajar, Clark barged into the house, almost knocking Nell over in the process. His sights set on Lex's smug face, Clark called out, "Jonathon, come down here now." 

Nell's angry voice rang out, "How dare you raise your voice in my house." 

Turning his rage on Nell, Clark spit out, "How dare I? How dare you talk about private matters in such a public way. How dare you talk about the problems Lana and I had with my son upstairs." 

Crossing her arms, Nell puffed out her chest with priggish pride. "Well, I only tell him the truth about you. You committed those terrible sins, but it's everyone else's fault when you're forced to pay for them, hmm?" 

Biting back harsher words, Clark clenched his fists. "Look, Jonathon is my son. What he learns about the divorce should come from Lana and me - Not you. You have no right to be spreading about my business." 

Turning around, Clark confronted Lex, "Speaking of no right, what are you doing here?" 

Appearing at the top of the stairs, Jonathon chose that moment to make an entrance. Filled with fear, Jonathon's eyes darted back and forth between the three people in the room. Taking a tentative step down the stairs, Jonathon froze the moment everyone looked at him. Only after he saw the anger and the shoestring hold his Father had on his control did Jonathon spring into action. Rushing down the stairs, Jonathon touched Clark on the arm. 

With a quarter pivot, Clark grabbed Jonathon by the bicep and dragged him out of Nell's house. A couple feet from the house, Clark heard Lex yell, "Clark wait!" 

Clark kept going. Behind him, he heard Lex start to run. Finally, several feet from his pickup, Clark stopped. Pushing Jonathon forward, Clark ordered, "Jonathon, get in the truck." 

Turning, Clark found himself face-to-face with Lex Luthor. With an intense stare and a pointed right index finger, Clark warned, "I'm not telling you again to leave my family alone." 

Shaking his head in disbelief, Lex said, "Listen to yourself, you sound just like your Father." 

Taking a step closer, Clark leaned toward Lex and growled, "I know this may be hard for you to understand Lex, but that's not an insult to everybody, just you." 

Pain flashed in Lex's eyes as he retorted, "You're a disappointment. You used to have such potential, Clark but look at you now. What happened to you? Huh? Tell me - When your father died, did he take the best parts of you with him?" 

Clark's thin veneer of control snapped. Reaching out, Clark grabbed onto Lex's jacket lapels. With a simple twist, Clark slammed Lex across the hood of Lex's Porsche. Leaning over Lex's sore and adrenaline filled body, Clark yelled, "You want to know what happened to me, Lex? Do you really want to know? I'll tell you - I got married and two seconds later I became a Father. I grew up. I had to. Why don't you try it." 

With a final push against Lex's bruised chest, Clark backed away. His every movement punctuated by anger, Clark jerked the truck door open and climbed into the truck. A second later, the truck engine roared to life. Not wasting a moment, Clark put the truck in reverse and pulled away from Lex who still stared after him from the hood of his now badly dented Porsche. 

Inside the truck, silence hung in the air. The only sounds heard occurred when Clark grumbled and growled. Twisting the steering wheel tightly, Clark looked at the pavement stretched before him, but he couldn't see the road. Memories attacked him from every direction. Unable to escape them, Clark ran on autopilot, relying solely on instinct to get him and his son home safely. 

Like it was yesterday, Clark remembered how he stumbled into Luthor Manor. His hands, shirt and pants were covered in blood and he couldn't stop screaming. Lex found him that way, leaning against the walls of the front foyer, staining the painted surfaces. How kind Lex was that night. How good a friend. First, Lex took him to his bedroom where he gave Clark full access to that obscenely large marble filled bathroom. Then, Lex got extra clothes for Clark and waited patiently for Clark to venture forth. For the rest of the night, Lex held Clark, talking him through it, helping him regain his sanity. 

Recalling Lex's words of loss, of experience, Clark felt some of his anger dissipate. Tossing about in his head, Lex's words echoed in his mind. 

"You won't ever stop hurting, Clark but someday, I promise, you will be able to live with this pain." 

"You're not alone, Clark. You'll never be alone. There are too many people around you who love you for you to ever be alone." 

"I'm here, Clark." 

"Go to sleep, now." 

"I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." 

At the last echo, Clark laughed. 'What a lie that had been,' thought Clark. Looking to his side, Clark broke from his reverie long enough to see his son staring at him strangely. It was as if Jonathon had never seen him before in his life. Clark noted how Jonathon pressed himself into the passenger side door of the truck. On a mental checklist, Clark quickly ticked off that Jonathon was indeed wearing a seatbelt. Unnerved by Jonathon's behavior, Clark pulled his attention back to the road as he took the lane leading into the Kent farm. 

Like usual, Clark parked the truck beside the barn. Tired and sluggish, Clark dragged himself from the old truck. By the time he got to the kitchen steps, Jonathon was already pulling the screen door back and escaping into the dark house. Sighing loudly, Clark shook his head. 'What now?' 

Inside the house, Clark went through the process of turning off all the lights Jonathon turned on while on his way to his room. Reaching out, Clark yanked on the kitchen bulb light. Running his hand up the living room wall, Clark flicked down the light switch. As he turned off the stairwell light, Clark wondered, 'Does he think electricity is free?" 

Walking down the hallway past Jonathon's room, Clark paused long enough to turn off the hall light. Finally, the house plunged completely into darkness. Taking a moment to adjust to the loss of light, Clark stood in front of Jonathon's closed door. From inside Jonathon's darkened bedroom, Clark heard a whispered: "Dad?" 

Opening the door, Clark entered the room slowly. "Yeah, Jon." 

Moonlight filled the room. It lit the space enough for Clark to make out the faint outline of his son as Jonathon spread out on his bed. After a couple steps, Clark decided Jonathon's silence was a bad sign. Taking a couple more steps, Clark arrived at the bed. Sitting down on the small twin mattress, Clark asked, "Jon, is something wrong?" 

Silence passed between them for a horribly long time. Finally, Jonathon whispered his reply, "I heard what you said to Mr. Luthor." 

With a heavy sigh, Clark said, "You did, huh?" 

The bed jostled a bit as Jonathon sat up, leaning his back against the headboard. "Well it was kind of hard not to with all the yelling and stuff." 

Nodding, Clark looked directly at Jonathon. "I guess you've got me there." 

"Dad?" asked Jonathon with an anxious tremor in his voice. 

"Yeah?" answered Clark with an equally anxious tremor in his own voice. 

"Did I mess up your life?" whispered Jonathon. 

Shaking his head, Clark replied, "No. Not at all. Of all the things I've done in my life, you are the one thing I don't regret." 

Jonathon's dry laughter cut through the darkness like a serrated blade. "Yeah, but I was still just some accident that screwed everything up, right?" 

Reaching out, Clark grabbed Jonathon by the back of the neck and pulled him forward. Holding Jonathon with his left hand, Clark continued to pull Jonathon forward until they could see each other's faces despite the lack of light. Looking into Jonathon's eyes, Clark swallowed once just before he opened his mouth. "Who told you that? Was it Nell?" 

Shaking his head, Jonathon rolled his eyes and remarked, "Dad, I can do simple math." 

Letting go of his tight hold, Clark slid his hand forward until his thumb rubbed Jonathon's cheek. Smiling, Clark said, "Of course. Look, you were a surprise, but you did not screw anything up. You are the most important person in my life. I wouldn't be the man I am now without you." 

Quickly lifting his left hand, Clark rustled Jonathon's hair causing the boy to squirm away. Laughing out loud, Clark stated, "And I happen to think I'm a pretty cool guy." 

Joining in Clark's laughter, Jonathon nodded, "Don't tell the kids at school I said this, but I think so, too." 

Dramatically, Clark wiped the back of his hand across his forehead. "Whew! That's a relief." 

Standing up, Clark watched as Jonathon laid back on the mattress again. Confident he saved the day again, Clark turned back toward the doorway and inched forward, searching for the open door. Just as his fingers brushed the old wood, Clark heard a whisper sound: "Dad?" 

"Yeah?" Glancing over his shoulder, Clark held onto the wooden door tightly. 

"Thanks," replied Jonathon. 

Smiling back at the darkness, Clark sighed, "Anytime." 

**CHAPTER THREE**

At That Very Moment 

Chloe Sullivan's House 

Pressing mute on the TV remote, Chloe strained to look down the hallway without getting up from her recliner. The persistent knocking would not stop. Sighing loudly, Chloe placed the remote down on the coffee. Groaning a bit, Chloe pushed off her chair and winced as her weight bore down on her tired feet. Tired from work. Tired from being a Mom. Tired from holding Lana's hand through Lana's need to rant and rave. Tired from being used by Lex Luthor, Chloe trudged down the hall. About a foot from the door, Chloe yelled, "Hold your horses! I'm coming." 

The knocking stopped. Tilting her head to the side, Chloe stared at the door curiously as she undid the lock. Sliding her hand up the wall beside her, Chloe flicked on the porch light. Opening the door a few inches, Chloe saw Lex. Standing on her front steps, the white porch light reflected brightly off his bald head, illuminating the desperation in his eyes. 

Upon seeing Lex, Chloe yelled, "No!" 

Pushing against the door, Chloe attempted to slam it in Lex's face, but he pushed back against the door, keeping it ajar. Pressing with all her strength, Chloe heard Lex hiss from between gritted teeth, "Chloe, I need to talk to you." 

"You need to use me again, you mean." Shouted Chloe through the solid wooden door. 

Pushing harder, Lex felt Chloe lose ground. "I didn't use you, but I needed to know a few things. I still need some questions answered, Chloe and I have a feeling you're the only one besides Clark who can answer them." 

For a second, Lex felt Chloe's fight diminish. Then, it returned with renewed force. "No, I got in enough trouble the first time. You're not getting anything out of me, this time." 

Pressing harder against the door, Lex looked around at the robe-wearing spectators he could only assume were Chloe's neighbors. "Chloe, please. Can't we discuss this inside? People are staring." 

"Then leave!" screamed Chloe even as she listened to the barking dogs and opening and shutting doors she knew belonged to her neighbors. Abruptly, the door slammed shut. Braced against the thick wood, Chloe panted from the exertion. Just as she was about to reengage the lock, Chloe heard Lex say, "I can't leave. I have to know." 

Biting her lip, Chloe pushed away from the door long enough to pull it towards her. Looking at Lex's defeated face, Chloe asked, "What did you need to know?" 

Staring directly into Chloe's eyes, Lex replied, "Why did Clark and Lana get divorced?" 

Shaking her head again, Chloe braced her weight against the door again. Through the ever narrowing crack of open doorway, Chloe asked, "What is it a sickness with you? Leave them alone, Lex. You disappeared on Clark for fifteen years. Why can't you just disappear again?" 

Just before the door clicked shut, Chloe listened for Lex's reply. None ever came. Unable to resist her own curiosity, Chloe flung the door open again. By now, Lex was half way down her front walk. Calling out to his departing back, Chloe shouted, "Lex?" 

Turning around, Lex raised his empty eyes to Chloe's face. Taking a few steps back in her direction, Lex stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets. His shoulders slumped and his posture poor, Lex whispered, "Please Chloe, I just need to know." 

Biting her lip, Chloe debated internally for a few seconds. Shielding herself with the door, Chloe stepped back. Without a word, she opened the door wide and waited for Lex to enter. Looking at the ground, she mostly heard Lex cross her threshold. After he was completely inside her home, Chloe closed the door with a soft click. 

Stepping in front of Lex, Chloe lead him to her living room. As they entered the doorless, open space, Lex and Chloe's eyes were drawn up the wide staircase to the left where Shelby stood on the fifth step from the top. Fear, courage and the need to protect his Mom battled in the young man's face as he stood with his legs spread and his hands rolled into fists. Staring with distrust at Lex, Shelby asked, "Mom, is everything okay?" 

Glancing back and forth from Lex to Shelby, Chloe walked over to the staircase. Holding onto the handrail, Chloe leaned forward and said, "Everything is fine, Shelb'. Just go back to sleep. Go on, now." 

Unsure, Shelby paused with each step as he did as his Mother told him. A challenge and a warning shined from the boy's bright green eyes as he combed his fingers through his unruly hair. At the top of the stairs, Shelby paused one last time before finally turning the corner and disappearing from sight. 

Standing in front of the staircase, Lex turned his head to the side watching Chloe as she let go of the handrail and turned around. Meeting her eyes with his own, Lex spoke softly. "I do believe that young man was prepared to take me on all by himself." 

Smiling, Chloe tilting her head to the left and sighed, "Yeah, he did get the Sullivan spunk, didn't he?" 

His eyes softening, Lex beheld Chloe with warmth. "I can tell you did a wonderful job raising him." 

At Lex's words, Chloe smiled spreading wider. Glancing up the stairs once, Chloe exhaled loudly before walking over to her beige recliner and sitting down. Motioning with a wave of her right hand, Chloe invited Lex to sit on the matching sofa. Watching Lex carefully, Chloe waited until he was completely seated with his jacket unbuttoned and his tie loosened. Clutching her knees, Chloe sat forward and asked, "Okay, be straight with me, Lex. What happened all those years ago between you and Clark?" 

Resting his elbows on his knees, Lex weaved his fingers together. Looking down at Chloe's forest green carpet, Lex stared past his hands as he replied, "Nothing. Nothing at all. I left before... I left, Chloe and I need to know if I made a mistake in leaving. Were? Are Clark and Lana a classic tale? Was there ever love between them?" 

Licking her lips, Chloe took a deep breath. "Y'know, I knew what happened the very next day. First, Lana. Then Clark came to me and spilled everything. For Lana, it was love. For Clark, it was pain and need. For both, it was one time - A mistake not to be repeated." 

Chloe watched as Lex looked up as she spoke. In his eyes, she saw a light dawn. Once she finished, he didn't waste a minute before asking: "Just the one time?" 

Nodding, Chloe replied, "Yeah, until they married of course." 

"Of course," said Lex quickly. 

Sitting back, Chloe let her tense back relax against the soft cushions. Closing her eyes, Chloe recalled, "Three months later, Lana came into our dorm room crying. She hadn't gotten her period since June and it was already well into September. We got her to a Planned Parenthood later that week where they pronounced her pregnant. A couple days later, Lana went home for the weekend. She went by the farm to see Clark and told him she was pregnant with his child. I'll tell you, it never really surprised me when she said he got down on one knee and proposed on the spot. It was something Clark would do." 

Shaking his head, Lex remarked, "If Clark did the noble thing then why does Nell Potter like to bitch poetic for hours on end about him?" 

Shrugging, Chloe answered, "Oh Nell, she's always been that way. She ripped Lana out of school the second she found out. Didn't even let Lana finish the semester. Within a month, Lana and Clark were married and living on the Kent Farm." 

Absently, Lex observed, "They were married for almost ten years." 

"That's correct," Chloe confirmed. 

Rolling her head to the right, Chloe asked, "What answer are you looking for Lex that I haven't given you yet?" 

For a second, Lex pressed his forehead against his knuckles. Finally looking up, his eyes truly showed his age for the first time. With a weak voice, Lex answered, "The truth. The whole truth." 

"What is it you hope to find?" inquired Chloe. 

Chloe's eyes narrowed when Lex didn't respond. Sitting forward, Chloe leaned toward Lex and asked, "What do you hope the truth is?" 

Again, nothing but silence. 

"You are hoping though aren't you?" As Chloe posed her question, she watched Lex's face very carefully. She watched him battle inside. She saw the moment one side won and she heard his strangled reply. 

"Yes." 

Standing up, Chloe walked over to the staircase. Walking up the stairs, Chloe looked around the corner. Certain no one lurked in the shadows, Chloe returned to the living room, but not to her recliner. Sitting down on the sofa, Chloe reached out and took Lex's hands in her own. Once his eyes met hers, Chloe spoke, "I'm going to tell you something no one else knows, but I want to be clear. I doing this for Clark as much as I'm doing it for you. I do this for the life he might still have someday." 

"I understand." Nodding slowly, Lex held onto Chloe desperately. 

Looking down at their hands, Chloe revealed her secret, "It was nearly six years ago, now. Clark and Lana, they'd been having problems for years at that point. They really tried to stay together for Jonathon, but it was becoming clearer and clearer that Jonathon just wasn't enough to keep them together anymore." 

"In January of 2015, Lana became convinced Clark was having an affair. She went on and on about it, so I promised to investigate her claims. Well, the next time Clark went to Metropolis, I followed him. He never went to Metropolis. Several miles outside of town, he pulled over to a hotel and checked in. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Clark, my Clark, was really having an affair. I was so angry, I decided to stick around and see who the bitch slut was." 

Laughing sadly, Chloe pulled away her right hand long enough to wipe a tear off her cheek. Sniffling, Chloe took a deep breath and continued, "Well, a slut showed up alright, but the slut wasn't a woman." 

Reaching out his left hand, Lex brushed away one of Chloe's stray tears. Cradling her cheek, Lex stated, "You never told Lana." 

Shaking her head, Chloe blinked furiously as she said, "No. I told her he was having an affair. I just didn't tell her who with." 

"Did you ever tell Clark you followed him?" asked Lex. 

Shaking her head harder this time, Chloe sobbed, "No, but it came out during the divorce a few months later. We stopped being friends after that." 

Pulling Chloe into a firm embrace, Lex offered, "I'm sorry." 

Pushing away from Lex, Chloe wiped at her eyes furiously. "Don't be. That's not why I told you. Believe me, I would do it again. It needed to stop. I mean, God only knows what he could have brought home to her. I'm glad they divorced and I'm glad Lana came out of it with her health intact." 

Nodding, Lex repeated, "All the same, I'm sorry." 

Tilting her head back, Chloe took a deep, open-mouthed breath. Looking back at Lex, Chloe smiled. "Thank you." 

Continuing to search Lex's face, Chloe asked, "Did you find the truth you hoped for, Lex?" 

Without nodding, Lex answered, "Yes." 

Falling to the right, Chloe pressed the side of her head into the sofa back and said, "Good." 

With his left hand, Lex reached out and brushed his fingers against Chloe's cheek. At his touch, Chloe shut her eyes tightly. As she laid there with her eyes closed, Lex stood up and walked away, careful to lock the door on his way out. 

\-- <{()}>\-- 

Half An Hour Later 

Kent Farm 

"Clark! Clark, wake up!" 

Sleep banished, Clark sat straight up. Using super speed, Clark crossed the room in an instant. Poking his head out the window, Clark gaped in disbelief at Lex waving his arms back and forth. 

"Clark! Come down here!" yelled Lex. 

Shaking his head, Clark shut his eyes tightly. Upon opening them, Clark knew it wasn't a dream. Groaning loudly, Clark shouted, "Lex, go away!" 

On the ground, Lex stopped waving his arms, letting them fall to his sides. Presenting a defiant pose, Lex yelled, "Make me!" 

Pulling his head back inside, Clark blinked for a moment, then yawned. Disbelieving, Clark pulled his robe off the foot of his bed and pushed his feet into old, comfortable slippers. Scratching his head, Clark yawned again as he left his room. Halfway down the hall, Clark met his son who wore an identical sleepy expression. Slapping Jonathon on the shoulder, Clark mumbled, "Go back to sleep. I'll take care of this." 

Nodding, Jonathon retreated back into his room. 

Rubbing his eyes, Clark plodded down the stairs. Sighing deeply as he reached the front entrance, Clark opened the door and stepped out onto the porch. Looking around, Clark saw nobody. Stepping further out on the porch, Clark looked over to at the side of the house his bedroom window was on, but still no Lex. Standing up straight, Clark shook his head. Taking a shot, Clark walked back inside his house, closing the door behind him. Walking quickly, Clark went to the kitchen door and pulled the door open. 

Standing right in front of the screen door, Lex stared back at Clark. Leaving the screen door shut, Clark peered at Lex and asked, "What are you doing here? Especially at this hour. I realize you're a rich man, but some us are not and have to wake up in six hours for work." 

Slipping his hands into the pockets of his jacket, Lex answered with forced nonchalance, "I'm sorry to interrupt your obviously very important sleep schedule, but I came to clear the air." 

Crossing his arms, Clark said, "Really." 

Nodding once, Lex replied, "Yes, really. I want to extend the olive branch, so to speak." 

Seeing the doubt in Clark's eyes, Lex leaned forward until his nose nearly touched the screen. "Come on, Clark. We were friends once. If for no other reason, do it for that." 

Cocking his head to the right, Clark let his arms fall to his sides. With a shrug, Clark leaned forward and unlocked the screen door. Waiting for Lex to step back, Clark said softly, "Okay, but not here. My son's upstairs. I don't want to wake him. We can talk out in the barn." 

Shifting his eyes about, Lex reluctantly agreed. Stepping back, Lex waited for Clark to come out on the porch. As the screen door slammed behind them, Lex and Clark walked side by side toward the barn. No words passed between them and hardly a glance was exchanged as they crossed the soft dirt. At the barn, Clark opened the large door, holding it open for Lex. 

Inside, Lex walked around in amazement. Spinning about in slow circles, Lex struggled to accept it all. With disbelief, Lex realized, it was the same. There were bales of hay in the corner just like the last time. Pitchforks, hoes and rakes hung perfectly straight on wrought iron hooks. The staircase was still there and Lex was certain it led to a perfect sanctuary. 

Walking over to the staircase, Lex placed a hand on the handrail. There, he noticed the first difference. The handrail was new, a replacement. Running his eyes over the stairs, Lex saw that the whole staircase had been replaced, and from what he could see reinforced. The work was sound and obviously fashioned by Clark's own two hands. Stepping away from the staircase, Lex spun toward Clark, stopping short at the unwelcome expression that greeted him. 

"So Lex, what is this all about?" asked Clark, the sleep now gone from his eyes. 

"I wanted to tell you why I left. I want you understand why I did it," answered Lex as he slid his hands into his jacket pockets. 

Crossing his arms in kind, Clark asked, "Okay, why did you leave the way you did?" 

Glancing about again, Lex sighed, "You could say it was because of this barn." 

Narrowing his eyes, Clark replied, "Excuse me?" 

Cocking his head to the side, Lex looked up at the rafters. "To blame the barn goes a little far, I suppose. It was more something that happened in it." 

Watching Lex curiously, Clark inquired, "What happened? All I remember happening was one day you were telling me how eventually I'd be able to live with the pain and the next day, I went by the manor and was told by your staff that you packed up and left during the night." 

Looking back at Clark, Lex asked, "You don't remember anything else?" 

Narrowing his eyes, Clark whispered cautiously, "No." 

Shrugging, Lex looked down at the straw covered floor. "I guess that doesn't say much for Lana's technique." 

For the second time that night, Clark said, "Excuse me?" 

Looking directly in Clark's eyes, Lex explained, "I was here that night, Clark. I saw everything - The grief, the comfort, the fumbling, first-time sex." 

In shock, Clark could only say, "What?" 

Nodding, Lex continued, "I couldn't stay after seeing that. I went back to the manor, packed up a few things and drove to Metropolis." 

Stuck in disbelief, Clark swallowed hard. A couple times, Clark's mouth opened only to close with no words spoken. Finally regaining the power of speech, Clark asked, "Why?" 

Intently, Lex watched the play of emotion on Clark's face. Feeling almost cheated that no blush came as a result of his story, Lex reminded himself that the person standing before him was a man, not a boy. In Clark was the spirit of a man who worked for a living, a man who protected his family and swelled with pride every time he looked at his son. 

Suddenly unsure, Lex replied, "I had my reasons." 

Closing the distance between them by a single step, Clark spoke with determination. "Come on, Lex. I must have walked in on you in a similar circumstance at least a dozen times. Remember? There was Victoria, Kerrie, Grace, Lola and Tina. There were others, but I don't remember their names if I ever knew them." 

Deep in thought, Lex remarked, "I'm amazed you remember the names you do, Clark. With the exception of Victoria and Lola, I didn't remember the other ones until just now." 

Looking up at the second floor platform, Lex remembered that night so clearly. He remembered how anxious he was to see Clark. Lex wanted to explain why he wasn't at Jonathon's funeral, wanted to explain why he'd broken his promise to stand beside Clark at the grave. Lex needed to explain why he couldn't do it. Couldn't stand beside a grave knowing the deceased wouldn't want him there. It seemed too disrespectful a thing to do to a man he so admired. 

So, he'd stood Clark up, hurting the best friend he had in this world. Back then, all Lex wanted was to make amends, shake off any hurt feelings with a witty remark. More than anything Lex wanted more of the night before. He yearned for the sensation of Clark in his arms, the sight of Clark's face - peaceful from sleep. 

Lex remembered how he hoped Clark would still need comforting. Recalled how he snuck into the barn, intent on finding Clark and offering everything Clark was willing to accept. It was the stuff of dreams - The barn, the loft, the old, but oddly comfortable sofa. So, imagine Lex's surprise at finding Lana had beaten him to the punch. 

Batting away the painful memories, Lex said quietly, "I guess, because it was Lana. I guess because of the endearing words I heard the both of you say." 

Searching Lex's face for the truth, Clark asked, "Lex, what are you trying to say?" 

The moment of truth. Lex stared at Clark, not caring that fear showed on every inch of his face. Clearly, he recalled the pictures he acquisitioned of Clark and Lana's wedding and the copy he requested of Jonathon's birth certificate. Everything, private eyes, the photojournalist, the occasional updated reports that became fewer and fewer as the years passed until finally he stopped keeping tabs on Clark altogether. 

With a frown, Lex remembered the ad in the Daily planet announcing Martha Kent death. With firm resignation, Lex thought of how he cancelled his meetings and jumped in his car, determined to not let another day go by without explaining everything to Clark. Of course, Lex did just that, he let two days pass without really explaining a damn thing. 

With the same determination that brought him back to Smallville, Lex addressed Clark now, "Y'know what, you hate me anyway, so what have I got to lose. Clark, I left that night because I was convinced you could never return my feelings. I spent three years watching you, listening to you pine over Lana and wanting you more than reason should allow. At first, you were so young that I couldn't bring myself do to anything. God, I felt like a dirty old man most of the time, but I kept on dreaming. When I saw you with Lana, I figured - That's it. End of story." 

Returning Lex's intense gaze, Clark sought clarification, "So, you left because you thought I was taken?" 

Nodding, Lex answered, "In the worst possible way." 

Blinking rapidly several times, Clark said in a steady voice, "This does explain a lot, Lex but it's still pretty weak." 

Running his right hand through his hair, Clark asked, "Were you ever really my friend or was the whole thing a pretext?" 

Placing his feet firmly on the ground, Lex replied, "You are the best friend I have ever had. You're the first real friend I ever had. Walking away from our friendship was hard, but I couldn't stay. I couldn't watch you and Lana play house and cuddle up to each other. I may be a selfish prick, but I know what I can handle and what I can't. I couldn't handle that." 

More than slightly irritated, Clark asked, "Why tell me this now?" 

"Why not now?" replied Lex with a shrug. "What's that old Fleetwood Mac song say, 'the years make you bolder?' I suppose, Clark I simply got bolder. Truth is I still love you. I probably always will." 

"You love me," said Clark, the irritation of just a few minutes ago completely gone. 

"Yes. I needed you to know that. I needed you to know I have regrets. I wish I'd done things differently. I wish I'd stayed. More than anything, I wish you were still my friend." 

Biting his lip, Lex let a few wordless moments pass by before saying, "I'll go now." 

Lex took several steps toward the barn door before the voice he never expected to hear again called out, "Lex, wait." 

Turning around, Lex returned Clark's stare as he watched Clark walk up to him. With each footfall, Clark came closer. Halfway to Lex, Clark started to speak, "You say you have regrets. Well, welcome to the club. Losing our friendship is only one of the many regrets I have in my life, but if you left because of what you saw that day, then I can't say I regret you leaving. What happened that day is the only thing I have ever done that I don't regret. Now, I just wish I could have gotten past my pain long enough to go to you instead of you having to come to me." 

"It probably wouldn't have taken fifteen years if you had. That's for sure," mentioned Lex as a small smile crept upon his face only to vanish a moment later. 

"I'm not so sure about that," said Clark, a shaken laugh dying as it left his throat. 

Shaking his head, Lex insisted, "I am. You were always the stronger one." 

Silence fell between them. Under the weight of it, they pitched what masks and shields onto which they still held to the side. Nakedly bearing their emotions, Lex felt ever bolder still. Walking up to Clark, Lex reached up with a tentative right hand. Searching Clark's eyes for the slightest discomfort, fear or offense, Lex slowly ran his fingers through Clark's thick still jet black hair. 

Closing his eyes, Lex pulled his right hand away. As if scalded, Lex cradled his hand carefully. Head down, Lex started to back away, but a strong hand on his left shoulder stopped him. Opening his eyes, Lex saw Clark smiling back at him kindly for the first time in fifteen years. Unable to resist, Lex returned the smile easily. 

Then the fingers clutching his shoulder tightened and Lex froze. Like a deer in the headlights, Lex watched as Clark leaned in close enough to brush his lips lightly across Lex's lips. Pulling back from the chaste exchange, Clark whispered, "I used to dream about doing that." 

Smiling widely at Clark's confession, Lex admitted, "I used to dream about a whole lot more than that." 

Together, they laughed. Both nodding, Lex and Clark reveled in the warmth of their renewed friendship and marveled with excitement at the new prospect laid out before them. 

Spurred on by his good luck, Lex sprang to action. Taking a step forward, Lex grabbed a hold of the back of Clark's neck. Drawing Clark down, Lex pressed his lips to Clark's firmly, rejoicing in the taste of salty flesh as he sucked on Clark's lower lip. 

In contrast to Clark's timid kiss from earlier, Lex's kiss tasted of certainty and absolution. It tasted of regrets left behind and futures embraced. It seemed to stretch on for eternity and at the same time didn't seem to last long enough. In short, it was heaven sent. 

Pulling away reluctantly, Clark laughed under his breath at Lex's satisfied smirk. Winding his arm around Lex's shoulders, Clark guided him back toward the barn doors. Past the doors, once again in the crisp night, Lex and Clark crossed over to the house quickly. As they reached the house, Clark let go of Lex long enough to open the screen door. As they crossed the threshold, Clark reached out and jerked on the kitchen bulb light. Crossing over to the counter and the coffeemaker resting on it, Clark pulled a canister of coffee out of a nearby cabinet. As he measured out a couple heaping scoops, Clark glanced over his shoulder at Lex and asked, "So what have you been up to all these years?" 

**THE END**


End file.
